<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在宿舍大别墅的嘉南 by hyacinth_l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877188">在宿舍大别墅的嘉南</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_l/pseuds/hyacinth_l'>hyacinth_l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band), 嘉南 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:59:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_l/pseuds/hyacinth_l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>焉栩嘉/周震南</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在宿舍大别墅的嘉南</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>焉嘉×周南<br/>宿舍大别墅<br/>第一次写，文笔一般<br/>有ooc</p><p> </p><p>一个休息日，大家三三两两的出去逛街，大房子里只剩下焉嘉和周南两个人还在睡懒觉。<br/>太阳悄悄爬到了南边天空中，焉嘉终于从睡梦中醒了过来，起床洗漱吃个外卖，房中一直也没人出现，他以为只有他自己留在家里了，无聊的弹起了钢琴。</p><p><br/>弹了几首以后，焉嘉突然听到轻轻的脚步声，一转头就看到了刚起床的南南。夏天天气热，周南身上只穿了一件大大的T恤当睡衣，睡衣下摆刚刚到大腿，拖鞋也没穿，就光着白嫩的小脚丫一步一步踩在地板上走过来。<br/>"嘉嘉，你还在家鸭，你钢琴弹得不错嘛，我也要弹。"周南用小手揉了揉眼睛，带着半分刚睡醒的软糯的声音。<br/>说着周南就坐到了焉嘉的身边，钢琴凳不算很长，两人身体之间只有一个小小的空隙，焉嘉清楚地闻到周南身上一股牛奶的甜香味道。<br/>"咱俩一起弹一首吧，嗯，就这首吧，怎么样，你应该会吧。"周南指着琴谱上的一首曲子转头问焉嘉。<br/>正有些沉醉于周南身上味道的焉嘉一转头对上了周南的小脸，他的眼神不由自主的顺着周南红彤彤的小嘴一路向下，光滑白皙的脖子，清晰好看的锁骨，大大的领口让人很想拉开一探究竟。<br/>"喂，嘉嘉，你发什么呆呢，可不可以啦？"<br/>周南的一句话又引得焉嘉的目光移向周南红润的小嘴，看起来水嘟嘟的一定很好亲，这个念头一瞬间充斥他的大脑。焉嘉用一只手揽住周南的腰，便朝着他的嘴亲了过去，他细细密密的亲着，舌头也不由自主的向里面探索。<br/>周南突然被亲，有些不知所措的挣扎了两下，被焉嘉一只手牢牢地揽住，便不再乱动，小舌还有了些许的回应，耳朵渐渐由白色变粉红再变成更鲜艳的红色，淡淡的红晕也爬上了脸颊。</p><p><br/>足足亲了几分钟，焉嘉才慢慢离开了周南的唇，低头看着眼前这个已经羞红着脸不敢看他的小人儿，他知道周南没有拒绝他的意思，一只手从他宽大的睡衣下摆伸了进去，刚起床的周南下面竟然还什么都没穿，他径直碰到了他的小小南，轻轻磨挲了几下。<br/>"怎么能什么都不穿就下床来找我呢，我们家震南原来是这么"大方"的人啊"焉嘉戏谑地说道。<br/>周南这下整个脸加脖子所有领口能露出来的地方彻底红透了，更是低着头不敢看焉嘉。<br/>焉嘉合上钢琴，一把抱起周南把他压在钢琴上，又从下面撩起周南的衣服，一直撩到胸上，周南雪白的肌肤霎时暴露在空气之中，两粒粉红的小点受到冷空气的刺激变得更加娇艳，仿佛等人采撷的两朵小花，下面的小小南也在焉嘉的注视之下，似乎正在肉眼可见的变大。<br/>焉嘉欣赏了这等美色，哪里还能等待，他迫不及待的用舌头去舔周南胸前的小粒，用牙齿轻轻拉扯，又用手不断的抚摸着小小南。<br/>周南终于忍不住发出了声音，"唔...嗯....不要...不要在这里，钢琴...钢琴会弄脏的...嗯.....窗帘..也没拉...万一..万一外面有人经过看到了怎么办..."<br/>"震南这么怕被人看到吗，你看你这么好看怕什么呢，真的要换地方吗？"周南用央求的眼神看着焉嘉点点头，"那一会我要你做什么你都要乖乖照做哦。"焉嘉看着周南的眼睛说，说完又朝着另一朵粉红色的小花朵去了。<br/>"嗯....嗯..我答应你..嘉嘉待会说做什么....我就做什么...我们...唔...去我卧室吧."</p><p><br/>"好，说话算话哦。"焉嘉轻松的将周南抱起来上了二楼的卧室，轻轻地把他放到大床上，又细心的拉上了窗帘。<br/>"好了，现在这个世界只有我们两个人了，来，震南，帮我把衣服脱一下吧。"焉嘉站到床前。<br/>周南咬了咬嘴唇，想着刚才答应嘉嘉的话，硬着头皮爬到焉嘉的面前，先帮他脱掉了上身的短袖，接着看着眼前的短裤，他半眯着眼睛，也顺利地帮他脱下。还剩最后一件，四角的内裤，前面的部分已经有些支棱了起来，周南的小手一时不知道该从哪开始下手脱。<br/>焉嘉低头看着眼前这个有些慌张的小人儿，用他的大手一把抓住并包裹着周南的小手将他的内裤拉下，硕大的阴茎也瞬间落入周南的眼帘，周南害羞的别过脸，焉嘉拉着他的手顺势将他整个人压在了床上。</p><p><br/>从哪里开始呢？焉嘉想起周南的耳朵似乎很是敏感，便朝他的耳朵亲了过去，用舌头仔细描摹他的耳廓。周南果然有些受不住，眯了眯眼睛发出细碎好听的呻吟声，整个身子都开始变软了。见状，焉嘉在周南的耳边轻轻地笑了笑。<br/>"唔....你.....嗯..你笑什么."<br/>"我啊，嗯可能是笑我们最冷酷的大魔王吧，平时总是那么酷炫，现在吹一吹亲一亲耳朵整个人竟然就软成了这个样子呢。"焉嘉在周南耳旁轻轻说到，又引得周南发出一阵呻吟，身体的温度也开始渐渐上升，全身都变得暖和又柔软。<br/>"我...我不就是..耳朵敏感了一点吗......嗯...."<br/>"是吗？"焉嘉听了这话，一只手便朝着周南下面伸去，细长的手指探向神秘的小穴，指尖刚刚抵达洞口，就感受到了湿润的液体，经过刚刚两轮的亲密，周南敏感的小穴也早就开始分泌液体，"似乎你的身体比你要诚实的多呢。"<br/>这下周南没有了话反驳，就乖乖地眨着眼看着焉嘉。</p><p><br/>焉嘉借着这液体的润滑，慢慢地将一根手指放了进去，又不断在小穴里转来转去，试探的按着洞里的软肉，按着按着，似乎是按到了对的点，只要拿指尖戳那个点，小穴就会汹涌地流出一股液体，周南也会叫的更好听。<br/>"哦，是这里，啧，找到了。"<br/>焉嘉不断的用手指按压这一点，又顺势放进去两根手指，三根手指同时在洞里"胡作非为"，粉嫩的阴茎越涨越大，周南的喘息声和呻吟声也越来越大，终于，唰的一下，释放了，周南喘着粗气，身体在席梦思软垫的床上轻弹了一下。</p><p><br/>"别以为这样我就可以放过你哦，你是舒服了，我可还难受着呢，喏，刚刚不是说好了我让你做什么都做吗，来，背过去，跪趴在床上。"<br/>周南闻言知道焉嘉想做什么，瞟了瞟巨大紫红的阴茎，有些害怕的眼神闪烁。<br/>"你放心，你看，我已经帮你做好扩张了，只要你好好配合，我保证一丝一毫都不会伤到你。"焉嘉用十分有说服力的低音在周南的耳边说到。周南的一颗小心脏稍微安定了一点，乖乖地转身趴在大床上。<br/>"嗯这样就对了，乖。"焉嘉边说着，边亲吻和舔舐周南洁白无瑕的背，从脖颈一路向下，感受到周南已经完全放松下来，才把身下的巨物慢慢地朝着那个神秘的小穴顶过去，经过刚才手指的扩张，洞口已经扩大了许多，小小嘉一下子就冲进去了大半。<br/>"唔....嘉嘉.疼...."<br/>"震南，放松，别怕，让我进去，乖。"焉嘉摸着周南的头发安抚着他，胯下用力一顶，终于整根都没了进去，一直顶到洞口的最深处。<br/>他一只手一边不停的揉捏着周南胸口那一粒粉红色的小豆，另一只手掌握着周南的细腰，胯下开始不停地抽插运动。<br/>周南也从一开始手抓着床单咬牙忍着痛，开始渐渐变得全身染上了情欲，口中发出的每一声呻吟，都变得娇柔而妩媚，更是刺激的焉嘉更加用力地顶向最深处。<br/>"呼......"伴随着焉嘉一阵粗重的喘息，一股白浊的液体喷射进周南的小洞，周南也跟着一同又高潮了一次。<br/>周南的身子在一阵颤抖中瘫软在床上，他的大脑在那一瞬间仿佛变得空白，只剩下强烈的快感。</p><p><br/>"震南，舒服吗，这可是你勾引我的，谁叫你不好好穿衣服的呢。"焉嘉一边用细长的手抚摸着周南细腻白嫩的肌肤一边说。<br/>"我这不是刚起床嘛，又听到你在弹琴，才会没来得及穿好衣服就去找你弹琴啊。谁知道你会..."周南撅着刚刚被亲的红肿的小嘴控诉。<br/>"你这么想和我弹琴啊，那不如我在你的身上为你弹奏一曲如何？"<br/>又是新的一场旖旎，在这个只有两个人的大别墅。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>